Leaving For London
by Lily-990
Summary: Logan helps Rory recover, from a life altering tragedy, and in the process finds out what love is all about.
1. GoodBye For Now

Hey this is my first FanFiction script hope you like it! Read and Review plz, any help would be great. Rogan all the way!

This story starts after the season finale, Logan has to leave for London, reluctantly, and he and rory have tried everything they can think of to be together, Mitchum is way to selfish and threatned Rory's career, only Logan knows about this though and loves Rory so much he wants to do anything for her, so basicly he is doing this for Rory.

Scene opens to Rory and Logan in the airport they are hugging, like they will never see eachother again, when it will be only be till next weekend.

Rory - " Logan I really wish you did not have to go, I am going to miss you so much!"

Logan - " I am going to miss you to Ace, but I will visit you lots and you can visit me to, we can phone every night if we want to and send emails, and texts, whatever you want! even webcam, It will almost be like we are together".

Rory - " I know but it's still not the same the apartment is going to be so empty without you", said Rory with the famous 'Gilmore Girl' pout that Rory and Lorali both used in their guys.

Logan - " Oh no! Ace as much as I want that to work, it's not gonna this time!", said Logan laughing.

Voice over Intercom: " Can all passengers boarding flight E-75, please go to loading bay 3"

Logan - " Bye Ace, I love you!", said Logan, and kissed Rory," I'll phone you the second I get there! or better, the second I get on the flight!", said Logan with his smirk

Rory - " Oh, Logan I think I can 3 hours, Bye! Love you to!"

Rory watched as Logan dissapeared into the crowd with tears in her eyes,and had a sinking feeling, she wasn't going to be seeing as much of Logan as she had hoped, and he had hoped,after alla newspaper could very busy, the most he could manage is maybe a phone call a day if even that.

Hi! People! I am sorry it is so short, I will write more if you think it has potential, I have lotz of short story's in my head, but I have a hard time putting them on paper, have some imagination! lol hope you like it anyways!


	2. Welcome To The Club

Disclaimer - I obviously don't own Gilmore Girls

Rory woke up to sunshine coming through the window, it was a Saturday, no Yale! and she could spend the whole day with Logan she reached over to his side of the bed, and felt cold sheets.The memories of yesterday flooded back and Rory felt a wave of sadness come over her. She was used to her and Logans quiet mornings, snuggling, reading and drinking coffee, she angerly wiped away a tear and stomped off towards the bathroom for her shower, she had to get used to being alone... for a year. She decided to make plans with her mother, after all she was looking a little down lately. After her shower she decided to make some coffee, it felt weird making it, Logan always made the coffee before she was up. As soon as she opened the container, she felt sick to her stomach and ran to the bathroom. As she walked back into the living room a few minutes later she started looking for the phone and she was thinking to herself:

_Ok! that was wierd_, s_ince when does coffee make me puke? Oh no I hope I not getting sick the last thing I need is to get sick I have to be well if I want to see Logan this weekend,_ thought rory. Next she phoned her mom to make plans.

"Hey mom, do you want to do something today?"

"Hey kid, umm... sure I get of work at 2:00 so maybe we can have a girls night, we haven't had one in so long! that is if you aren't doing anything with Logan tonight?"

Her mom meant well, but Rory felt angry her mom did not remember her saying Logan was leaving.

"No, Mom Logan left for London yesterday!", Rory, snapped then she instantly felt guilty.

"Oh, well sorry I guess I forgot I have so much going on.. I.."

"Oh mom don't feel sorry I am the one who is supposed to feel sorry, im sorry I snapped, it's just with Logan gone I feel so lonely."

"Welcome to the club, Hon, Luke is supposed to be "moved in" but I hardly see him anymore half the time he stays at the diner for "morning deliveries"

"Sounds like we both need a good cheering up, mom how about you pick up a couple of movies and I will pick up the snacks anything in particular?"

"Chocolate! Chocolate! and Chocolate! Oh!... ya and those marshmallow things! Also...",

"Thats ok mom, I get the idea, said Rory laughing," I'll be there in a bit!"

"Drive save, love you kid!"


	3. You have to try to!

Rory and Lorali had a really good time on the weekend, they caught up, cried, laughed, and talked a lot. At the end of the weekend Rory felt she and her mother somehow bonded more if that was possible, after all they were going through a similar situation. All throughout the weekend Rory would get sick of the smell of coffee she couldn't figure it out, and to make matters worse, she had a huge paper to do, and was practically falling asleep. Rory's mood lightned up a bit at the sound of Logans voice... on the answering machine.

"Hey, Ace I phoned you earlier, but you were out. The paper is very busy and the newspaper? well lets just say it's really new, construction has not even been finished and my father can't even wait to ship me out here! _Logan laughs_... anyways ill try phone you tommorrow, I hope you are doing alright, and remember you can use my card on whatever you want ok? buy a dozen elephants if it will make you happy! Love you! Ace.. _Beep _

Rory was so exhausted she fell into bed, and for once didn't care wethar she finished the paper or not.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Rory's alarm went off at 10:00 the next morning, Rory thought she had set the clock to 6:00 enough time to finish her paper, and have a long hot shower, it was then she realized she forgot to set it, and it went off the same time it went off on saturday!

_Oh my gosh I am hours late for class, and I have a exam today and that paper to hand in, and oh no! the seminar with paris! she is going to kill me if I don't go! _

Rory was running around the apartment trying to gather up everything when she eventually gave up hope, it would look horrible if she walked in late, she could get most of the work from Paris, but with the seminar they were planning to go to, Paris would not be happy she had been talking about it for months. Rory had so much to do she could not think straight!

_Ok If I phone Logan I can go from there._ She reached logans answering machine, and left a message:

"Hey, Logan it's me Rory, nothing new here! Yale has been keeping me pretty busy, I went to my mothers last weekend, that's why you didn't catch me, sounds like things are starting off well at the newspaper office, and on that note I will go, you are probably really busy. Talk to you later! Love you! ..._Beep _

Over the next week Rory and Logan exchanged news:

"Ace, I have bad news, I can not come home this weekend, I know I was really looking forward to it to, but my father said if I work hard for the next 2 weeks I can have May long weekend off, Love you Ace".

On Thursday Rory phoned Logan and actually got to talk to him:

"Hi Logan it's me Rory".

"Hey, Ace! I can't talk right now can you phone back later?"

This was when Rory lost it, for a 2 weeks she had been playing this game and she was sick of it, she felt she had to control over her life.

"Well then I guess you won't be expecting my phone calls anymore, if I am such a burden to you I will just leave, Logan I can't do this anymore everytime you say you are coming home you have some unexpected buisseness, I don't want to wait anymore,

"Ace, why are you being like this? I let you stay in my place have access to everything, I am trying hard to make this work, but you have to try to".

"Well I don't want to try anymore". And she hung up the phone throwing it across the room, in her anger she ran out of the apartmant, without her coat, despite the rain, and ran for her car, she didn;t know were she was going, but she didn't care, she just went were the road took her.


	4. Im Sorry

Rory was driving towards Stars Hollow with her tears running down her cheeks her vision was blurry and her mind was on Logan

_How can he say that, how can he say I haven't been trying? For two weeks I have waited for at least actual phone call, he hasn't even asked how I was doing. And now he says the apartment is HIS I thought it was ours, how am I going to be able to stay there now? I don't feel welcome, like I am intruding It isn't our apartment to him, he see's everything as HIS! as far as I can see he thinks I am his, why should I wait?..._

Meanwhile Logan was sitting in the hotel drinking whisky and thinking of Rory

_What have I done? I haven't been seeing how much this has been taking out of rory, all the messages I have left her are about me, the newspaper, I should have taken the break, if I just left my father could not do anything about it. Oh my gosh what if Ace moves out? I have to get there before she does, if she does, i will pick her up something at the jewellers on the way I hope she can forgive me I love her..._

Rory hit a particularily rough spot on the road and swerved slightly, right now she did not care about anything, she didn't even want Lorali to see her like this, it would prove to her, she was right and Logan had broken her heart, however small the task had been. Mostly rory's anger was still on Logan and his cheating on her. What would stop him from doing the same thing over there? She would never know if he did, and wasn't sure if she would forgive him for leaving in the first place. A new batch of tears fell down her face, and her vision blurred, she saw a dark shadow cross the road and felt the impact, the next thing she knew she was falling, down a deep ravine, and everything went black.

Logan had just gotten his tickets and pulled out his cell phone, he dialed Rory's cell number and it rang 10 times before he gave up

_I don't blame her for not wanting to speak to me, I just want to know if she is ok, she tends to take drastic measures when she is upset. I just want her to be at the apartment so I can make things better between us._

Despite the feeling of joy for finally coming home to see his Ace he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach, she wasn't at the apartment.


	5. Finally coming back to see you

Hey people I read the reviews and they helped a lot, but I can't change it right now , because like I said I am new at this, but I will fix it as soon as I can, you can read the New and Improved stuff then, I chose 2 weeks because it was the number I thought of first, but I could make it longer if you want. But for now I am going to write chapter 5, bear with me, I will try to make this one longer. Enjoy, and as always Read, and Review with good stuff. P.S do I have to put the Disclaimer on everytime? Diclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, lol.

Logan was on the plane as soon as he could, his thoughts were interupted with the ring of his cell, thinking it was Rory he answered right away, without looking at the call display.

"Rory? Hello?"

"Sir this is Hartford Memorial, I have a patient here my the name of Rory Gilmore", it sounded like a doctor.

"What? how? is she alright?" Logan felt as if his heart was being ripped in half, _This is all my fault, if i hadn't been such a jerk she woudn't have been upset with me and drove off_

"She is in critical condition, but I have seen people come in here in worse condtion and have made full recovery's, I believe rory will make a full recovery, if she wanted to, she is not cooperating with the doctors and nurses, if she had someone here with her, maybe she would feel safer, I don't really now the nature of her past, but if someone does not have the will to live it can hinder the ability to heal."

"What? no one is with her? what about her mother? and father, and grandparents?"

"They are here but she doesen't want to speak to them, I think you should come as soon as possible, were are you right now?"

"On a plane coming to see her, I will be there as soon as I can, goodbye"._ I can't believe this! rory is not like this she would not turn her family away I just hope I can get there in time, to make things right._

Logan arrived at the hospital as soon as he could but it still took over an hour, lukily the flight was almost over, because Logan didn't think he could have waited any longer he didn't even pick up his luggage. After he went to the administration desk and found were rory's room was, he practically ran up the stairs and down the hallway, when he got there he saw all Rory's family and friends waiting for him outside her room.

"How's Rory?", said Logan out of breath

"Logan", it was Lorali she stood up and her face was tear stained." We all tried talking to her, you are the only one we can think of who hasn't, she'd like mad at us or something"

"No, Lorali you did nothing wrong, it was all me!", tears now ran down his cheeks too." I have been a jerk, I said somethings I should not have and I wasn't there when I said I would be, I'm so sorry".

"Don't be sorry get in there, and talk to her, so she will be all right, I don't like seeing her like this".

"I know, me to"

Logan turned and walked into Rory's room.


	6. Time will tell

Rory was lying in bed with her face facing as far as she could from the door, from what Logan could see, her right side of her face was slightly bruised, and had a bandage, and her left arm in a cast.

She still is as beautiful as ever

"Rory, it's me Logan I am here now please talk to me", said Logan, as he took her hand.

Rory leaned towards Logan slightly, but when she realised who it was she tore her hand away.

"Why are you here? don't you have somewere else to be? I thought you were to busy for me, after all I was stupid to think it would work", Her voice was hoarse sounding.

"Rory please don't say that, I know I haven't been there the weeks I have been gone, but I want to make up for it now".

"It's to late Logan, you should have thought of that earlier", said Rory her voice shaking, and tears brimming her eyes, as she looked in Logans direction.

"I never should have left, I am sorry I did, and I am sorry it took this to make me realize how much I love you", Logan started to cry also and he took her hand again, this time Rory did not pull away.

"Well you know how much newspapers get busy, you should get going if you don't want to get behind".

"I am not going back Ace, I am staying here no matter what, even if you hate me".

"How do I know you are not going to do this again? You do I know you are not going to make me feel ashamed again?"

"Ace, why would you feel ashamed, are you ashamed of me? why?".

"Driving towards Stars Hollow, I didn't want to see my mother I didn't want her to see she was right, right about you and me being wrong for eachother, right about you breaking my heart.

"Ace, I never wanted to do that to you, I wish I could rewind everything, I wish I could make you see how much I love you, please forgive me Ace!", now Logan was starting to feel desperate, how was he going to get Rory to FORGIVE him? actually forgive him?

"Logan? are you going to really be there for me? I mean really, I don't want to go through this alone".

"You are not going to go through this alone, I am going to be here I PROMISE you"

"Logan, will you still want to be there for me, after what I have to say? Or will you weaken to your fathers demands, and leave me once again?"

"Is there something you are not telling me Ace, the doctor says you are going to recover, and with me here..."

"Logan I am pregnant, I have been for 4 weeks, and I don't know what to do, I don't want to raise this baby alone!".

"Ace? are you sure I mean, this is wonderful, why didn't you tell me sooner? I would have come much sooner, Oh Ace, I'm sorry!"

"I wanted to tell you in person, but since you didn't come..."

"I am not leaving, Ace, no matter what, even if my father takes every cent away, I don't care you are worth a hundred Huntzburger fortunes".

Just as Rory was going to answer the Doctor walked in.

"Rory Gilmore, how are you feeling?"

"Groggy, confused, and happy", as Rory said the last word she looked up at Logan and gave him a weak smile.

Thank you, Thank you! she forgives, me I swear I will never, NEVER give Rory a reason why she should doubt be again.

"I see you have heard the news, young man, congratulations!", he shook Logans hand,"But she is not out of the woods yet she has many fractured bones as well as a concussion, and I am sorry to say she twisted her back terribly, and hit some nerves, there is a slim chance she will never walk again, but so far it is hard to say what will happen, you have been pretty strong so far.

Logan felt as if his world was being ripped apart, the room spun and had to grasp the edge of the bed to keep from falling.

"The nurses will be in shortly, to bring you your medication and a meal, ask me if you have any questions", the doctor looked like he was also about to cry also, but he walked away quickly, he wished all the news he had to bring was good.

"Logan what am I going to do? I can't be paralysed I have my whole life ahead of me!"

"The doctor said there is a slim chance of not being able to walk but, if you are strong you will make it", but he was a little unsure himself, and tears were falling down his face, as well as Rory's.

"I am sorry for the way I acted, I don't want my family and friends to be angry eith me, I just didn't want them to see, that I fell apart in a second because of some guy, I am not that type of girl, but I see now, you aren't just some guy, you are Logan, and as long as you say you are staying with me I will believe you".

"You better believe it because it's true, I love you Rory Gilmore, and we will get through this, maybe not right now, things will be hard, but time will tell".

I know it's a really sad chapter I hope it's long enough for you people, I can't go to school today, so I might be able to finish another chapter, in this story or my other one "Lorali's Dilemma" Check that one out also

and as always read and review. If I get enough reviews I might even post another chapter :P

Sorry about all the spelling mistakes people, I try hard not to make them. Huntzburger: I'm not sure how to spell that one, but you get the idea.


	7. Forever and Always

This Chapter begins a couple of minutes after the last one, I would have written it there, but I had a couple of things to do first, and thought you would want something at least to read! As always R&R, and I like to see my strong points in my story's, if any, so if you had a favorite part, throughout the chapters ( this one and my other story 'loreali's dilemma' ) tell me so I can write more like it. Thanks!

"Can you get my mom, and luke, and maybe lane?", said rory, sitting up in her bed, the food in front of her untouched.

"Sure, anything", Logan got up and kissed her on the forehead, then walked to the door.

Loreali was standing up first.

"You were in there a long time, is she alright?".

"Go see, she wants to talk to you now, and luke, and lane, the rest of you can go in after".

Logan sat down as they went in he felt as if he was in a daze, he could not stop crying, and the feeling of guilt washed over him, again and again.

"Logan?", it was Richard, Rory's Grandfather,"I know you feel as if it is your fault, but it wasn't, things like this happen sometimes and we can't do anything about it, we just have to make the best of it, Rory will get better".

"I am not so sure the doctor told us some horrible news, and I just don't what to do".

"I know the news comes at a great shock, but we are going to do everything we can to help Rory walk, the best money can buy", he put his hand on Logans shoulder.

"I should be doing that for her, but after what I pulled with my father I doubt we will ever talk again, in a normal conversation, unless it's a screaming match, it's his fault as well as mine, Rory is in the situation, if he hadn't had the notion of sending me away, and I wasn't so stupid to listen..."

"Logan, stop beating yourself up over this, It is a terrible misfortune, but was has happened, has happened, and we all need to stay strong for her".

"What would I have done if she didn't make it? I love her so much..."

Logan was interupted by the ringing of his cell phone, he looked at the call diaplay and it was his fathers number. _Oh well might as well get it over with_

"Hello?", Logans voice sounded funny to his own ears, strained.

"Were the hell are you?", screamed Mitchim.

"Why hello to you to".

"I SAID were are are you!".

"Maybe if you stopped screaming I could understand you! I'm at the hospital.

"Why? you are supposed to be here, you had no permission to leave".

"Aren't you even going to ask who is here? Are you that heartless that you can't take 2 seconds to ask? Rory's here".

"You will be respectful, and mature, and get back on that plane immediatly!"

"She paralysed, she may never walk again and you don't even care! I have never known someone to cruel, as to order his own son to leave when his girlfriend is seriously hurt!"

"Fine, I can manage a few hours be back by morning".

"No!"

"Logan! don't start this now!"

Richard who was sitting beside Logan, could not help but overhear, took the phone out of Logan hand to give Mitchum a piece of his mind.

"Mitchim It's good to hear from you, I hear your company is in not doing so well, lost millions due to lawsuit".

"What? have you lost you mind my company is perfectly fine".

"Not when I am done with it, you are not the only one in this world Mitchim, who as power, and I will see to it that you won't get away with these deplorable acts anymore, you have a perfectly mature, respectful son, right here but you are to blind to see that, now if you will excuse me I have a few lawyers to phone". Then he closed the phone and handed it to Logan.

A small smirk creeped across Logans face.

"Thanks, I apprieciate it, I wasn't sure how I was going to get out of that one".

A couple of hours later, after everyone but Logan reluctantly left Rory was resting and Logan was holding her hand.

"I was talking to the doctor, he said in a week or so when your stitches heal a bit, you can start rehabilitation".

"Logan, will you still love me if I can't walk...ever?"

"What type of question is that? Of course I will forever and always."

"It's not pity?"

"Nope, just 100 percentlove".

"Thank you Logan", Rory leaned a bit and smiled at Logan. Those were the smiles he cherished." How about your father?"

"He is the same sshole he has always been, lukily your Grandfather gave him something to think about".


	8. Everything will be alright

The next day Rory finally convinced Logan to go home, take a shower, and get some sleep. Her mother was coming later, and she could not wait, she wanted to have enough energy to visit with her so she tried to get some sleep, just as she was drifting off she heard footsteps.

"Rory? are you awake?". She opened her eyes and saw Jess standing there.

"Oh, hi, Jess what are you doing here?", she tried to sit up more but she couldn't and wished she looked better.

"Luke told me about your accident, I came as soon as I could".

"I am fine now, I will be able to go home in a week, you didn't have to come".

"Rory, I wanted to", he sat down in a chair beside,"I still care about you, alot".

"I care about you to ,Jess..."

"I meant what I said before, love you Rory".

"Jess...".

"Your not going to make me believe, that that rich snob, did not do this to you".  
"Logan is not a rich snob! he came back and he is staying for good!".

"Why were you on the highway in the middle of the night anyways? in the rain?".

"We had a fight, but it's fine now".

"I hear you, might not walk again".

"I will walk, I just have to try hard".

"You are in denial, if the doctors sat you won't walk, you won't".

"Why did you come in here then, just to tell me something I already know?".

"I came to tell you I will always be here for you, I can't gaurantee he will be, just go for a trophy wife".

"Now stop that now! Logan loves me and I love him and just because you can't accept that!...".

"Your right I can't, if you ever find you need someone, I am here, ok?", and with that he walked out the door.

A couple of hours later Loreali walked into Rory's room.

"Mom! hi! it's good to see you".

"Rory you should be resting", she came and sat down beside her, she had a bag full of magazines, candy, her CD player and a couple CD's, and a few books too.

"I can't sleep, Jess came and I have been thinking about what he said".

"Oh, no Hon! don't listen to what he has to say, Logan loves you".

"I know and I love him to, but what will it be like not being able to walk?".

"You will be able to, Hon, and have your baby, have I seen how he looks at you, he loves you".

Just then Logan walked in and flashed Rory one of his smirks

"Hey, Ace, hey Loreali".

"I have to go, I'll be back later alright Rory?", and she kissed her on the forehead.

"Ok, bye mom!". And Lorali walked out of the room.

"Yousure aresmiling!", said Rory.

"That's because I have a surprise for you", and he reached for her hand.

"Ohhh! I love surprises!".

"What would you think of going to Switzerland?".

"Switzerland?", said Rory looking really confused,"But.."

"They have a specialist there, who can help you".

"You mean I will be able to walk again?".

"There is a 90 percentchance you will".

"Is it safe? how much is it, what if it doesent work?"

"It is pretty safe, just like all surgery's, the cost doesen't matter, and like I said 90 percentis a huge number".

"Oh! Logan! Really?".

Logan laughed, and said "Yes, really", then he hugged rory tight.

"How long will we be gone?".

"3 months".

"Oh".

"I know it's a long time, but you have to heal, and it will be beautiful there, it is on the mountains".

"Sounds wonderful, but I hate to say this, what about your father?"

"He's paying for it".

"What? how can this be?".

"He had a change of heart I guess".

"I never thought that was possible", saud Rory amazed.

"Me, too, but everything is going to be alright now".


	9. Leaving on a Jet plane

Hey, this is not really a very good chapter, but I tried my best, hopefully you like it anyways! R and R and I will write more!

Lorelai came later as promised, and noticed Logan was still by Rory's side.

"Hey, kids!".

"Listen Ace I am going to go make some arrangements, I'll be back in a bit", then he bent down and kissed Rory, nodded to Lorelai and walked out the door.

"Make what arrangements, are you gonna elope?".

"No, Logan has found a specialist for me, and there is a 90 percent chance I will walk afterwards", said Rory beaming.

Lorelai screeched, and hugged her daughter

"This is the most wonderful news I have heard all day!"

"The next part won't be".

"Why!", asked Lorelai, suddenly serious.

"I am going to gone in Switzerland for 3 months".

"Oh, honey...".

"I know mom but think about it, I go there not being able to walk and come back being able to".

"It's so far away... and are you sure it's safe? Europe, Oh my god!".

"Mom, please don't freak, but I already accepted".

"How much is it?".

"Logan would not tell me for sure but it is in the 6 digit range", said Rory wincing at the price.

"That boy loves you, babe, that boy really loves you".

"I know and I love him too, so much, and I have to leave in a couple days".

"I'm gonna miss you so much, over in a foreign country..."

"I will miss everyone, but Logan is there and phone calls are a must".

Later on when Lorelai left and, Rory was alone, it suddenly hit her, she was going to be away from all her family and friends for 3 months, it was all so soon, she felt like she had to accept, or Logan would be angry, she would to give up anything to be able to walk again, and have her baby, and Logan, to live normal lives, so she would just have to sacrifice 3 months...

She fell asleep thinking about what she should do, she did not realize that Logan came back into the room and sat down beside her.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR

A couple days later when it was time to leave for Switzerland, Rory was sitting in a Limo outside the hospital saying goodbye to her mom, and Luke, and her Grandparents as well as, Lane and Zach, and Christopher, Paris even came. And as they drove away driving towards the airport to the private jet, Rory was talking to Logan about her worries.

"Are we doing the right thing Logan?".

"Sure we are, I talked to the doctor myself, he sounds like a really nice guy, I have seem photo's of the place and even had someone fly up and see it for me".

"I am not so sure about this Logan, I appreciate everything, butI am just really scared".

"Me to Rory, I am so scared of losing you, and I am scared I have made the wrong decision, I just want you to be able to fufill your dreams of being a journalist, and I want you and our baby to be happy and healthy".

"I want that more than anything too,and as much asI am scared it's to late to go back now".

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR

"Rory?", asked Logan, suddenly all nervous, they had boarded the jet about a half an hour ago and, there was dinner all set up for them when they got there.

"Yeah?".

"I just want you to know whatever happens, when we get off this plane, I love you and that you are the most, amazing person I have ever met, you have changed me and my life so much, I don't know how to thank you, but I can start by being there everyday for the rest of our lives when you need me, and if you will have me", then to Rory's astonishment Logan got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box from his pocket.

"Rory Gilmore will marry me?".

Rory was so overcome with emotion, she did not know what to say, she did not want anything more in this world than him, even though he was giving her a gift that most people took for granted, she would still want him over anything. Her mind flashed to when they had first met at the coffee cart, and flashed to scenes of her jumping off the tower with Logan and the Life and Death Brigade, as well as the hundreds of times he was there for her, and she knew what her answer would be.

"Yes, Logan Huntzberger, I will marry you".He put the ring on her finger and stood up to kiss her.


	10. Authors Note

Hey people sorry I haven't updated lately, I will update if you tell me you want more, but if I don't get enough reviews ill give you a summary on how I was planning on ending it! if you want more Leaving London send reviews, if not, I am planning on starting another story anyway! Rogan of course!


	11. Paradise well almost

_"Yes, Logan Huntzberger, I will marry you".He put the ring on her finger and stood up to kiss her. _

When they reached switzerland, there was a limo waiting for them to take them to the hospital, the newly engaged couple could not stop smiling.

"You will love it there Ace, except for the surgery part, the rest is all pamper and relax".

"Thank you Logan", turned her head up to kiss Logan.

Whithin a couple of minutes they reached a large chateau, with a lush forest surrounding it, and a mountain in behind.

"This is it? but it looks like a house? are you sure this is it?".

"I'm positive", his arms were wrapped around Rory's shoulders.

When they got to the door they were greeted by a cheerful maid, who quickly showed them in, and up to Rory's room. The room was beautiful, painted light purple with ivy stencilling, there was a balcony, over looking the valley and a queen size bed.

"I hope the room is amendable, if you need anything press the bell to the left side of your bed ", said the nurse, and walked out ofthe room.

"Oh, Logan! everything is perfect, it's so beautiful".

"I was hoping you would think so", then he lifted Rory out of her chair and layed her on the bed.

"Can I phone my mom? so she knows we got here alright?".

"Be my guest, use it as much as you want", said Logan with a smirk and a wink. But before Rory got the chance a doctor walked in wearing blue scrubs.

"Hi, I am Dr. Foster", he said and reached out to shake Logan's hand, " And your Rory Gilmore, nice to meet you too". Rory just smiled and nodded.

"I'ts good to see your settled in, I would just like to go over a few things before your surgery tommorrow".

"It's tommorrow?", said Rory, surprised.

"Yes, it is", the doctor said laughing,"The sooner we start the sooner you can be to the road to recovery, now you can eat and drink anything now, but not for six hours after that, a few weeks after your surgery, you will start physiotherapy, and work your way up to activities like swimming, the first weeks will be hard,I admit butit only gets easier, any questions?".

"What about my baby?".

"The procedure will only take place in a nerve in yourupper back, everything else will be fine".

"Thank you Dr. Foster", said Logan, with tears in his eyes, his Ace was going to be alright. When the doctor left Rory realized how much this must this must be taking out on Logan, how much he blamed himself for this.

"Why don't we make the best of the rest of the day", then he leaned down and kissed Rory.


	12. Surprise

Rory went into surgery as planned the next day, ending with Logan bursting into tears, which somehow surprised Rory, but then again, he was truly devoted to her.

LRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Rory woke up to feeling something heavy on her hand, she slowly opened her eyes, and saw Logan sitting there, holding her hand.

"Hey, Ace, welcome back! how are you feeling?".

"Like I got hit by10 semi's". Logan's laugh filled the air, but it was sad.

"Well the doctor mentioned, you would be sore for a couple of days, you have been asleep for a day and a half".

"What? oh no! my mom is going to be so worried! I have to phone her!", she started to reach for the phone but Logan stopped her.

"Don't move a muscle, Ace I can do one better". Just then Lorelai walked into the room.

"Rory, your awake!".

"Mom? what are you doing here, asked Rory in a strained voice.

"Logan phoned me yesterday, he thought it would make a nice surprise, if I came when you woke up".

"Thanks for coming mom, can I have a hug?". Lorelai walked up to Rory, and hugged her as best as she could.

"I tell you, this boy has not left your side! he must be crazy-glued or something!", Lorelai play teased.

"How, do you like it here so far mom?".

"Oh, hon I love it! I am staying a week".

"I hope you are not gonna be to bored, with me having to stay in bed all the time".

"Are you kidding Hon? this place is more than a hospital, it's a spa too, I just had a facial". Rory did notice her mom looked really happy, and glowing, and it was good for her especially with all that was going on in her life right now, with luke and all. Just then the doctor walked in.

"It's good to see your awake, have you got feeling back in your legs yet". Rory wanted nothing more than to say she did but truthfully she didn't, but she didn't want Logan and her Mom to worry so, she figured one little white lie couldn't hurt.

"Yes, I do a little".

"That's wonderfull news Ace!", said Logan with a real smile, not a forced one hiding his emotions, and Rory felt even more guilty.


	13. Believe Me

Logan finally agreed to leave Rory's side, and went to his room, Lorelai was sitting beside Rory chatting when suddenly her voice went serious.

"I didn't want to say this when Logan was here Hon, but I can tell when you are lying".

"I didn't mean to! but when I saw the hope in your and Logan's faces I just didn't want to ruin it, plus I still might be able to feel something, I think it was my hope and a bit if disappointment that I didn't feel anything right away.Please don't be mad at me".

"Rory I am not mad at all, Iguess i'mjust a little disapointed too, but who says it's not gonna work?".

"I know I just feel so crappy, but I have some really good news".

"What!".

"Logan proposed to me in the Jet, I don't have my ring on now but...".

"Omg! Rory, this is wonderful! that boy has taste, I wanna see the ring!", Loreali so happy was jumping up and down with excitement.

"I am happy you approve, it's in the nightstand". Lorelai reached inside the nightstand and grabbed a black box then sat down to look at it.

"Oh my gosh! Rory! it's beautiful!". And it was, a silver band with light pink and bright white colored diamonds.Lorelai started to cry as she put the ring back in the box." I know I had my doubts about Logan in the past but the last few weeks I have seen so many sides of him, I know he is the right one for you".

"Thanks mom, that means a lot to me", she reached for the ring and put it on

"I think it's safe to put this back on"

Logan walked in to the room holding menu's.

"Hey, who's hungry?".

"Not me", said Rory.

"Come on Hon, I have had the food here, it is amazing, if it's not on the menu, they will make it for you", said Lorelai, " Do I have to go back to Stars Hollow and get some of Lukes comfort food?".

"No,", said Rory smirking, she knew her mother was joking but Lukes food would actually be good right now,"I am just not very hungry".

"If you don't order, i'll order for you, you haven't eaten in awhile", said Logan with concern on his face.

"Well if I have to eat something..."

"Burger and Fries, good choice, I'll have that too", Lorelai finished she knew her daughter to well.

Logan just stood there smirking, these two were close.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR

Laterwhen Lorelai retired for the night, and Logan was about to go back to his room, he was talking to Rory.

"I see you are wearing your ring again?",said Logan a smile played across his face.

"I couldn't resist, it's just so beautiful".

"So, Lorelai is happy with us being engaged?".

"Super happy, she told me how much she apprieciates all you have done for me".

"It was my pleasure, Ace, I hope you know I will do anything for you".

"I love you Logan".

"I love you to Ace".

"I hope you will like your surprise tommorrow".

"What surprise?".

"What's the point of a surprise of I tell you?".

"Do I have to wait all night?".

"Yes, you do, but it's worth it, believe me".


	14. Pink roses and I love you's

"Are you sure, you will be fine mom?", asked Rory as Lorelai was dressing her up for Logan's 'surprise'.

"Oh, yes I am getting a body wrap and a tan".

"I probably look like hell".

"No, really, you look great, honey", and she did she was wearing a simple black dress with a pink rose in the corner and a matching barette on one side of her french braided hair.

"Who's that goddess?", said Logan as he walked in wearing a tuxedo, holding a bouqet of roses.

"See? I told you Hon!".

"Ready Ace?".

"Oh she's ready! this is all she has been talking about all morning!", said Lorelai play teasing.

Logan took the handles of Rory's wheel chair and started to stear her out the door.

"What no blindfold?", said Rory

"Why you want one?", said Logan laughing.

"No!".

"Have fun Rory!".

Logan pushed Rory out of her room into the hallway then down the elevator and into the back of the the hospital. Set up outside a ways away from the building was a huge gazebo with ivy and exotic flowers entwined in the lattice, there was a band playing soft music nearby and a small table set up in the middle of the gazebo with candles and pink and white rose petals all over the floor.

"Oh, Logan! you didn't have to!".

"But I did". He picked her up and put her in a comfy chair opposite him and sat down.

"I felt bad for the way I proposed before, I just thought that if something happened you would not know, how much I love you". Rory responed with a nod, she did not know what to say.

"So, I hope you will take this as proposal number 2, because you are so special to me you deserve a million more of this, but I just want you to know that I believe in you, and I will be there for the rest of our lives, I know this question is sort of obselete now but will you marry me?", he got down on one knee and presented a black box bigger than a ring box.

"Of course Logan I love you!", then she opened her arms and he stood up to give her a hug, and a kiss.

"What's in the box? another ring?", said Rory, laughing.

"Nope", then he opened it, inside was a matching necklace and earrings to her ring.

"I hope you like it".

"Of course I do! it matches!".

"I thought you would", then he sat down and him and Rory had a good time, eating lunch and talking.

Sry about the boring chap. but I need filler for when Rory walks again! thats right! she's getting better and it's all cuz of Logan! next chaps are:

- How can you believe in me when I can't even believe in myself.

- Dream come true.

- Coming home.


	15. Authors Note!

Hey I'm really sorry for the super super super long non - updating period. I have had a lot of things going on, and my mom made me get a job, so i can't really go on here very often anymore. I read a few here and there but i don't haveas near as much time 2 write a few chapters for the storys. So my stories are going on a break, i might even just summarize them all in one chapter and not deal with this anymore, as much as i love fanfiction. Sry for the inconvenience. If some one really likes the story's ( which i highly doubt) and has a lot of time on their handsthen they can take them over, maybe with a few ideas that i have had, then that would be great, thanks!

Lily


	16. NEW AUTHORS NOTE!

Hey! is anyone interested in this story still? This is the first time I have been on here for nearly a year? Ya something like that sorry my story's are out of date now I could finish this one or start a new one or just update it, you tell me!

Lily


	17. Thanks for your responses

I had no idea anyone still liked this story. I've had 9 responses to me starting to story again, so sorry it must be so annoying. Il try to make one giant chapter to finish it up a.s.a.p

Lily


End file.
